L'ange Des Cieux
by Toki Star
Summary: c'est une jolie petite histoire d'amour entre Minako & Yaten,un couple peut connu qui dois etre connaitre,histoire avec des scenes de tout genre.Ne maquez pas la chance de voir un nouveau couple naître! EN PAUSE
1. Souvenir

**Voila...cette histoire je l'ai écrite pour une amie:p Il y a surment des fautes car je ne suis pas tres bonne pour les corriger...Petite Fanfic dedier au couple Yaten X Minako**

**L'ange des cieux**

-¤Souvenir¤-

elle se réveille,le soleil dans ses yeux la force à cacher sont visage avec ses bras.Ses mèches blondes retombent sur sont visage pâle au joue rougis,elle sourit et se retourne dos au soleil pour pouvoir encore dormir quelque minutes.Arthemis qui venait de se réveiller s'étire et se lèche les pattes pour se laver.Le chat regarde la jeune femme qui vien de se retourner dos au soleil.

-Bonjour Minako,bien dormit??demanda le matou.

-J'aurais voulu dormir plus longtemps,se plaigna la jeune femme.

On cogna a la porte de sa chambre,elle du se lever a contre coeur et aller ouvrir la porte.

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a??demanda la jeune fille les yeux encore fermé.

-Tu étais encore couché???s'étonna la personne a la porte.

-Oui j'étais si bien,s'ecria celle-ci en laissant la personne entrer,en prennant soin de refermer la porte.

-Minako si tu veux devenir une idole alors tu dois te lever plus tôt,s'ecria celui-ci.

-Ah!!Non!!Tu ne me fera pas lever plus tôt!!

Elle s'asseoit sur sont lit et prend quelque chose dans sa table de nuit.

-tu m'attends??

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois prendre une douche...

-Depeche toi...

Elle se precipite dans la salle de bain,elle fait couler l'eau,se dénude et embarque sous le jet.Pendant ce temps le jeune homme l'attend assis sur son lit,Arthemis qui semblais le connaître se plaça pres de lui.Le garçon flatta le chat qui se mis a ronronner.

-Alors Arthemis,est-ce qu'elle c'est encore couchée tard??

-Non,repondit le chat.Elle est difficile a réveiller.

-Elle semble préoccuper par quelque chose...

-Est-ce que tu lui as demandé??demanda le matou.

-Non,mais n'en dit pas un mot toi!!

Minako sortit de la salle de bain,elle n'avais qu'une serviette pour cacher sont corps.Le jeune homme surpris rougis comme une pomme.

-Mi...Minako...tu...

-Je??

Yaten incapable de finir sa phrase,Arthemis sortit de la piece car Luna voulais le voir.Minako trébucha et la serviette tomba elle passa d'une teinte beige a une couleur rouge cerise.Yaten ne pouvais détacher sont regard du corps de la jeune guerrière.Minako ne cachais pas sont corps,elle se pencha pour prendre la serviette,mais une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Yaten...

Elle le regarde,elle est rouge,lui aussi.Il la releve et l'embrasse tendrement.Il la colle contre lui,la jeune femme n'est pas contre se contact.Il la leve et la depose dans le lit se plaçant par dessus elle.Il continue de l'embrasser,il descend dans son cou.Minako gemissait de plaisir.Il allait continuer quand quelqu'un cogna a la porte,Yaten passa au rouge.Minako agripa ses vêtements et coura dans la salle de bain.Yaten alla repondre.C'était Seiya.

-Salut Yaten,s'ecria cellui-ci.

-Salut Seiya...

-Je derange??

-Oué...

-Bah je derangerai pas plus longtemps,Luna veux que tout le monde se réunissent au QG.

-D'accord,aurevoir alors??

Il quitta sans rien dire.Minako termina de s'habiller et revint aupres de Yaten.Le jeune homme embrassa sa compagne avant de partir pour le QG.Arrivé au QG.Ils s'asseoient sur un divan pour attendre les autre,le QG est une vieille maison qui était habité avant par Usagi et sa famille,maintenant cette maison sert de QG au scouts.Cela pris quelque minutes avant que quelqu'un d'autre arrive,Luna monta sur une tablette et commença a leur parler.

c'est tout ce qu'elle se rappelle,mais maintenant les guerrieres sont retournée sur leurs planètes et elles ne se voient plus comme avant.Minako est deçu de ne plus pouvoir voir la personne qu'elle aime,cela lui fait mal.Déjà que ne pas voir ses amis l'atriste.La jeune princesse se dirige vers le balcon de sont palais,sa fête aprochais et elle ne vairais plus personne,des larmes perlerent sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi,murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête,s'acroupit et laisse les larmes couler.Des années sans ètre avec ses amis et son amour.Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Mademoiselle Venus??Mademoiselle Venus??Quelqu'un veux vous voir mademoiselle...

-J'arrive.

Elle secha ses larmes et suiva la jeune femme,en descendant le grand escalier elle aperçu quelqu'un dans l'entré,cette personne semblait désorienter et étonné de la grandeur.La personne regarda Venus dans les yeux,ses grand yeux vert lui rappelle quelque chose.

A suivre...

Alors comment vous trouvez????


	2. Retrouvaille

**Voila mon deuxieme chapitre alors a vous de tout decouvrir:p**

**L'ange des cieux**

-¤¤-

-Minako!!!!

-Ya...Ya...Yaten?!?

-Oui...oh ma chérie...

Elle coura se lover contre Yaten qui semblait ravit de la revoir,apres toute ses années sans voir l'ètre cher.Ils étaient par terre se tenant dans leur bras.Une dame s'approcha du couple.

-Mademoiselle Venus!Un peu de tenu!

-Laissez moi tranquile Morine!

-Venus,vos cours vont commencer...

Minako était triste Morine étant sa dame de compagnie et ainsi que sont professeur l'obligeait toujours,mais aujourd'hui elle se disait que c'était terminé tout ça.

-Ça suffit...pourquoi j'aurais des cours de comment se tenir en tant que princesse!!!Je le sais deja...

Yaten regarde Minako et sourit.Elle était détruit car elle ne pouvais plus voir ses amis et la elle était revenue LA Minako qu'il connaissait.

-Minako tu veux bien venir avec moi??

Minako le regarda surprise.Elle se leva et le suiva,une caleche avec des cheval ailés les attendaient a l'exterieur.Yaten s'approcha d'un d'eu et lui joua dans la crignaire.

-Alors Pres...Minako tu viens??

-Ou...Oui...

Minako entra dans la caleche aidé de Yaten.Ils partirent et allerent sur la lune,Yaten lui avait bandé les yeux alors elle ne pouvait rien voir,mais elle entendait tout,alors personne ne parlaient.

-Minako...attention a la marche...

-D'acoord...

Ils entre a l'interieur tout le monde courent pour pouvoir tout reussir a placer.Yaten Arrete Minako.

-Eh bien...Je vais t'enlever le bandeau.

Il enleve le bandeau,Minako regardais autour d'elle,elle connaissait cette endroit.

-BONNE FETE!!!

Tout le monde sortirent d'un peu partout.Usagi,Chibi Usa,Mamoru,Makoto,Rei,Amy,Haruka,Michiru,Setsuna,Hotaru,Seiya,Taiki,Luna,Arthemis,Diana et 2 jeune fille dont elle ne connaissait pas.

-Les amis...Merci...

Elle sechait les larmes qui coulaient.Usagi s'approche de Minako et lui souris,celle-ci lui saute au cou.

-Usagi...Tes betises me manque tellement...vous me manquiez tellement.

-Tu sais Minako...on ne sais pas vue autant non plus,repondit Haruka pres de Michiru.

-On était chacun dans nos royaume,repondit Michiru.

-On ne se parlais pas non plus,répondit la petite Hotaru.

-Aller que la fete commence!!!

Michiru se plaça sur la scene avec son violon,Haruka était au piano.C'est son avait manqué a tout le monde,surtout pour Haruka et Michiru,pendant des années elles ne s'étaient vue,encore moins Minako et Yaten.Yaten Invite Minako a danser,elle accepta immediatement.Une douce musique commence.

-Je suis heureuse de voir tout le monde,ils m'ont tellement manqué...merci...

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut que tu remercie...c'est Usagi...

-Usagi??????

-Oui,elle nous a tous contacté pour tous se réunnir pour ton anniversaire,j'ai été tres surpris...C'est tout elle qui a organiser,tout le monde était surpris de son sérieux...

-Alors elle a reussi a grandir sans notre aide...

Minako souris et dance avec Yaten,elle se sent si bien dans les bras de sont bien aimé.Michiru semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir dancer avec Haruka,mais Usagi avait tout prevue.Un homme s'approcha de Michiru.

-Mademoiselle,puis-je prendre votre place,allez dancer avec Uranus.

Michiru passa au rouge,Un homme était aussi aler voir Haruka pour lui dire la meme chose.Haruka s'approche de Michiru qui sert son stradivarius.

-M'accorderais-tu cette dance,lui demanda Uranus.

-Avec plaisir,lui repondit celle-ci.

Tous dancerent,tous s'amuserent.Usagi avait tout préparée,des lits sont la pour acceuillir tout le monde,Minako se coucha vers 3 heures du matin,Yaten lui se coucha un peu plus tard.Il arriva pres du lit de Minako et souris,Usagi les avais placer un pres de l'autre et personnes n'était dans la meme piece,Haruka & Michiru étaient ensemble,Rei & Chad,et tout les restes.

-Tu ne dort pas??

-Je n'arrivais pas a dormir,mais la je crois que je vais bien dormir...

-Minako,je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Yaten.

Yaten s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

-Pas ici...

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle a séparé tout le monde,cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne sait vu qu'elle a tout prévue...

-D'accord...

Il la deshabilla,plusieurs bruit retentir pendant la nuit,depuis quelque années tout le monde ne savais vue,tout le monde profita de se moment de reunion.

LE LENDEMAIN

Minako ouvrir les yeux,Yaten n'était pas la.Elle s'étira,se leva et s'habilla.Elle se dirige vers la grand salle tout le monde était la,les enfants couraient partout,et les autres parlais entre eux,les filles d'un coté et les garçons de l'autre...Yaten se leva et alla voir Minako.

-Bien dormit??

-Oui,juste étrange...

-Tu va aller parler avec les filles...moi je vais retourné on parlais avec Haruka...c'est fou...

-D'accord...

Minako s'approche des filles,elle s'asseois pres de Michiru qui discutait avec Setsuna.Minako sembla troublée,personne ne lui parlais,elle se leva et sortit a l'exterieur,Usagi y était et disputait Chibi Usa.Minako s'approche d'elle,Chibi Usa se sauve en courant et Usagi regarde Minako avec un grand sourire.

-Comment vas-tu Minako...je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue...

-Merci d'avoir fais ça Usagi...

-Je vais faire sa pour tout le monde...mais maintenant tout est calme,alors vous pourrez tous vous voir...Haruka & Michiru semblaient joyeux hier...Yaten & toi aussi,Mina...Tout le monde était heureux de se revoir,mais enfait...c'est pas tout a fait pour sa que je vous est tous reunis ici...Luna est venue me voir...

-QUOI?!?

Minako était troublé elle avait pas fait ça pour tous nous retrouver.

-pourquoi tu as fait ça alors!!

-Pour tous vous voir...mais il y a autre chose aussi...

-Oui??

Usagi entra a l'interieur et dit a tout le monde d'ecouter.

-Bonjour a tous,j'espere que vous avez tous bien dormit...je vous ai tous reunis ici,pour la fete a Mina,mais il y a autre chose.

Tout les monde chuchotterent et parlerent entre eux.

-On a de nouveau ennemis...

-QUOI????s'exclama Minako.

-On ignore qui ils sont...Luna,Arthemis & Diana on disparue et on craint que se sois eux...

A suivre...

Voila...eh bien je crois que tout comment a mal aller pour nos amis:p alors


	3. Arrêt temporaire

**ARRÊT TEMPORAIRE**

Les histoires avec ceci seront mis en pause,

car je n'ai plus aucune idée pour les continuer,

Elles seront mise complete, mais elle ne le seront pas...

Merci de bien comprendre pourquoi je fais ceci.

Temari'Taiyou


End file.
